Gem Warriors SS2 -- #1: The Music of my Heart
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A Side-story (the SS) of Gem Warriors Saga 2 (the 2). ^^; Kyra thinks of her memories of the previous time line. ^^ Please read, review, and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I have something I have to tell you all. I've kept it in for so long... I *do* own Digimon. See, my father is Satoshi, the creator of Poke'mon, and he decided to shove me into the Digimon co., so that I can be a spy for Poke'mon. But, I ended up owning Digimon...  
  
*sniffs; wipes away a tear* There. The story of my life.  
*pause*  
  
Oh, give me a break, did you buy that load of crap? No? Good, cause it was total BS. Actually, I don't own Digimon, but I do own the Gem Warriors. And, ya know what? Digimon isn't really mentioned here, only Koushiro is, and since I've warped him so much in this fic, he isn't really what the Digimon creators actually created.  
  
HA! I have put one past the authorities! Take THAT! *glares at two lawyers* Hmph. Anyways, here are a few Japanese translations that I haven't told you about yet.  
  
Dare: Who  
Bakayaro: You idiot!  
Kuso: Shit  
Isan: Great achievement/ Great job  
  
^^ Enjoy the story!  
  
  


**Gem Warriors SS2 -- #1: The Music of my Heart**  
  


  
She remembered it all. Her life.... her tragedy... Koushiro...' Kyra thought briefly, a pang of hurt crumbling her stature. She knew that where ever it was that he was know, that place was a better place for him to live. Not here. Not with the Gem Warriors, not with all the pain and frustration that he would face...'  
  
Not with me.'  
  
Kyra blinked back a tear, and mentally screamed at herself to act more mature. Give me a break...' the auburn-haired girl thought bitterly, looking at herself in the mirror. I'm technically seventeen years old... and I'm in a five-year-old's body.' Rolling her eyes, Kyra thought, Then again, what else am I suppose to expect?'  
  
Sure enough, it was a five year old body that Kyra now attained. Kyra looked at herself, from the tangled hair, to the neatly tied sneakers on her feet. She was little as child, not that she grew much more as a teenager, but it was odd being back in the smaller form, as opposed to a teenage one.  
  
Kyra took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, a bit of dirt from the day coming off as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She knew that she wasn't a five year old kid, like it appeared, but a seventeen year old teenager. Although I can't really say that... I'm the only one who knows anything about the other timeline...'  
  
But I remember it all...'  
  


_  
You'll never know, what you've done for me.  
What your faith in me...  
...has done for my soul.  
  
You'll never know, the gift you've given me.  
I'll carry it with me..._  
  


  
Oi! Shiro-kun! Kyra yelled, running up to the auburn-haired boy before her. Koushiro was standing there, silent, as he looked at the crystal clear lake. When Koushiro didn't respond, Kyra frowned, and looked in the lake (of, more so, a stream) as well, confused at to why Koushiro was looking in it. _She_ certainly couldn't see anything important in the shimmering waters...  
  
Kyra said loudly, exasperated. Only then did the smaller boy snap out of his trance, and looked up at her, blinking. Kyra smiled as Koushiro broke out of the daze, seeing his ebony black eyes full of the usual curiosity. Smirking, Kyra said, Whatcha staring at, Shiro-kun?  
  
The water. Koushiro responded simply, gesturing at the moving stream. It's... it's almost mystical... in a way...  
  
Kyra blinked, her lower lip edging out in a confused fashion. How so?  
  
Koushiro asked, not understanding her question.  
  
How is it mystical, Koushiro-kun?  
  
For awhile, Koushiro fell silent, but he then knelt down by the river, and gestured for Kyra to kneel down as well. As Kyra also knelt, Koushiro pointed to the water colliding over the rocks, saying, See the ripples in the water? When Kyra nodded, Koushiro continued, They form a picture.  
  
Kyra cocked her head to the right, not really getting what Koushiro was saying.   
  
It's like... it's like a story, in a way. Koushiro said, trying to explain how he felt. If you look at the water, you can see pictures in it, and it tells you how it feels. In fact, some people think that the river can predict events that are going to transpire, and it can even tell you who you're going to marry in the future!  
  
Kyra grinned, her eyes widening. Really?! How?  
  
Look in the water, and try to see if you can see a face.  
  
Kyra knelt closer to the water, and moved out a bit so that she could see the light reflecting off it's silvery surface. Ignoring her own reflection, Kyra concentrated, and look at the unfamiliar shapes of the water, as it twisted and turned, and filled each open area. After awhile, Kyra laughed at the image that she saw.  
  
All I can see is you, Koushiro! Kyra giggled, and looked up to see if her friend was tricking her. Noticing that Koushiro wasn't there, Kyra narrowed her eyes, saying, Hey, Shiro-kun, where are you? After Koushiro didn't reply, Kyra stood up and looked around. Koushiro? Shiro, this isn't funny!  
  
Hai, but it is. A voice replied, and Kyra looked straight up to see Koushiro above her head, in a tree.  
  
Kyra's eyes widened in shock, and she giggled at the silly act that Koushiro had done. Standing up tall, and pointing her finger at Koushiro, she reprimanded him, saying, Koushiro! You know that Toman-sama said that you weren't suppose to goof off and climb trees! You could hurt yourself, bakayaro!  
  
Koushiro laughed, swinging himself down from the tree. Running a hand through his now messy hair, Koushiro said, You saw me in the water? I guess that means that we'll get married, and have ten children, with a great big palace, and lots and lots of maids and butlers...  
  
Kyra snickered, tucking a strand her reddish hair behind her ear. And we'll live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale!  
  
Of course! Koushiro agreed, grinning. Happily ever after.  


  
  
_Through the days ahead,  
I'll think of days before.  
  
You made me hope for something better...  
And made me reach for something more..._  
  


  
A mí me gusta nadar. ¿Y a ti? Kyra said, her face scrunched up in concentration. She knew that her accent was atrocious, but it wasn't easy to learn Spanish, or español', as it was actually called in Spanish speaking countries. Koushiro looked up and laughed at her, and she said, Ha, ha, laugh it up. Now you have to respond, genius-boy.  
  
Koushiro shook his head in amusement, but he proceeded to respond to the question. Pues, no me gusta, y me gusta leer. At this, Koushiro bit his lip, frowning, and he muttered, That isn't right... Narrowing his eyebrows, Koushiro tried to remember what the real saying was, until Kyra sighed. Koushiro asked.  
  
Let's skip Spanish for today! Kyra said, standing up and brushing herself off. Toman-sama isn't here, remember? He's off retrieving the next kid. And we both know enough of the vocabulary for the quiz... Whining a little bit, Kyra said, C'mon, Koushiro, I'm getting sick of studying...  
  
Are you sure that you know the vocabulary? Koushiro responded skeptically, but standing up as well, despite himself.  
  
Kyra shrugged. Tacaño, leer, patinar... it's all the same to me... At Koushiro's serious gaze, Kyra sighed and said, Hai, Koushiro-kun! I know the vocab! Then, batting her eyelashes, Kyra asked, ¿Por favor, señor Koushiro?  
  
Koushiro laughed at Kyra's antics, and he nodded his head, asking, What do you suppose that we utilize?  
  
Kyra blinked at the sentence, and she stood there awhile, her mind going blank. After a few seconds, the auburn-haired girl opened her mouth to ask, How many dictionaries have you read, Shiro? Because, I swear, that's either the strangest language I've ever heard, or you're doing the whole Let's mess with Kyra's mind' game again...  
  
I said, what procedure should we utilize to attempt at a retreat from this unsatisfactory situation? Koushiro repeated, a sly smile crossing over his face, making Kyra frowned and narrow her eyes. Koushiro smirked, showing that he knew he was being irritable, and Kyra sighed.  
  
Koushiro... I'm warning you... Kyra said in a scolding tone, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the auburn-haired boy in front of her.  
  
Fine, fine! Koushiro responded, laughing. Let's get going.  
  
  


_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly,  
You taught me to see the me inside.  
Help me hear the music of my heart, help me hear the music of my heart,  
You opened my eyes, you opened the door,  
to what I've never seen before.  
And your love... is the music of my heart._  
  


  
Uhm... Koushiro, are you sure that this is how you get up there? Kyra asked, looking at Koushiro, who was standing on top of a slanted roof. Koushiro had told her that it was where he went sometimes when he wanted to be alone, along with the stream, and Kyra instantly wanted to know how to get up there as well.  
  
Unfortunately, that meant that she actually had to go up there...  
  
Kyra-chan, it isn't that hard. Koushiro responded, and he then grinned evilly. Do you want me to call Jason to come help you, Kyra? At Kyra's fierce and instant glare, Koushiro laughed, knowing that she was going to try harder after that comment. Sitting down, Koushiro waited for Kyra to figure it out.  
  
I don't think I'm doing this right... Kyra said, trying to find a handhold of some sort that she could hold onto. But the only ones that she could see were so small and insecure... Koushiro, where are the handholds? I can't see any at all, and you climbed up there from this side of the building...  
  
Kyra heard Koushiro sigh, and then the boy jumped down off the rooftop, landing beside the slightly startled Kyra. Then, taking Kyra's hands, Koushiro placed on of them on a nearly invisible handhold, and the other on yet another one, saying, Okay, there you go, the handholds. Do you need me to climb the wall for you, too?  
  
Kyra glared at Koushiro, and gave him a swift kick in the ankle. Koushiro no baka.  
  
Yeah, ditto. Koushiro responded, making Kyra laugh, and yet, try to glare at him again. Slowly, though, despite the distractions, Kyra began to climb the wall, finding the small handholds as she made her way up. Slowly, but surely, Kyra made her way up the wall, and finally climbed up over the top.  
  
Kyra shouted, standing up on the rooftop. Calling down, Kyra said, Koushiro-kun, I made it up!  
  
Isan, Kyra-chan! Koushiro responded, and Kyra stood up on the rooftop, happy the she was able to climb up there. It was dark out, or at least, dark enough to make everything seem spooky, and Kyra was suddenly struck by a question that she hadn't thought of until just then.  
  
Uh, Koushiro-kun? Kyra asked, nervous. How am I suppose to get down?  


  
  
_You were the one...  
...always on my side.  
Always standing by...  
...seeing me through._  
  


  
Why do you always think that you're right, Kyra-chan?! Maria asked, glaring at Kyra, who simply glared right back. It was a strange fight, considering that Kyra and Maria were usually quite good friends, but something had set them off, and now... the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. And not a butter knife, mind, only a big sharp knife could break through this seemingly invisible barrier.  
  
Actually, ignore that invisible' part. The air was nearly shimmering from the anger.  
  
Kyra growled under her breath, not backing down from the verbal attack. I never said that I'm always right, Maria, I just don't think that your right this time, you know, about the whole training session. Kyra tried as hard as she could to be mature about this fight, seeing as how she was chosen to be a leader for the group.  
  
Give me a break! Maria responded in a disbelieving tone, a sneer on her face. Kyra, you know that you only think of your ideas! Oh, look, I'm a leader, you all have to listen to me!' Ha! Rolling her eyes, Maria said, We don't all have to listen to your dumb comments, Kyra-chan. The last part of Kyra's name was spoken as a joke, as if Maria didn't really think of Kyra as a friend.  
  
Mari-chan, that's cruel. Koushiro said from where he had been watching on the side, and he stepped in between the two girls, making both at them cease their fighting. Kyra-chan may come off as being a bit bossy sometimes, but she doesn't think that her idea is the only one acceptable, and you know that. Also... come on, you two have been great friends ever since you met. Why spoil it all now with some silly fight?  
  
Maria said to Koushiro. This isn't just a silly fight', Koushiro-kun!  
  
Kyra glared at Maria. Don't you call Koushiro a baka!  
  
What are you going to do to stop me?  
  
Kyra clenched her fists and moved to punch Maria, but Koushiro stepped in front of her and stopped both girls from breaking out in a fistfight. In a reprimanding tone, Koushiro said, Stop it, you two! If you aren't going to be friends with each other, you are not going to stay out here. Friendly fighting is one thing, but I, for one, am not going to let you ruin your friendship over a fight!  
  
Both girls stopped, and looked at the smaller, auburn-haired boy as he continued. If you fight, it will only bring about more fighting. By saying bad things about the other person, and possibly physically hurting them, you are only placing more fuel on the fire, and I won't stand for it here. Either you two make up, or I'm sending you to your rooms. Don't think I can do that? Try me.  
  
Kyra realized what Koushiro was saying. She _had_ been acting like a jerk, and it wasn't going to be a good thing after awhile. Kyra looked at the ground for awhile, but after a momentary silence, Kyra looked up at Maria and said, Gomen ne, Mari-chan, really. I didn't mean to insult you.  
  
Gomen ne, as well. Maria responded, feeling just as embarrassed as Kyra had. I acted way out of hand...  
  
At these words, Koushiro grinned, saying, Let's settle this over ice cream. That always works.  
  
Kyra laughed, and followed him to the main building...  


  
  
_You were the song that always made me sing...  
I'm singing this for you...  
  
Everywhere I go, I think of where I've been...  
And of the one who knew me better, than anyone ever will again._  
  


  
Kyra shouted, hitting a stick against the wall, her blue eyes narrowed from behind her glasses. She was in the training obstacle course, where all of the Gem Warriors would go and try to get through, even though they weren't fighting as Gem Warriors. All of them had split up once they were inside, and Kyra had just then destroyed one of the dangerous creatures that appeared.  
  
Looking at the trail on the ground, Kyra figured that she couldn't be far from the end of the obstacle course, and the auburn-haired girl began to move faster, hoping to be the first one there, but dulling that thought down by thinking to herself, Wouldn't it be cool if I was the first one finished?'  
  
The action that nearly got her killed.  
  
With a sudden snap of wire, Kyra felt herself being propelled headfirst to the ground, her arms and legs tied to the hard floor with steel wire. Yanking at those wires, Kyra sighed in desolation as she realized that she was tied tightly. Serves me right.' Kyra thought bitterly, irritated that she had been so careless. I shouldn't have lost my guard... Kyra no baka...'  
  
Suddenly, thought, there was a strike of electricity on the ground, and Kyra saw a strange dark shape in the air. Listening carefully, Kyra heard the astonished gasps of her fellow warriors, and she heard Toman-sama screaming for the obstacle course to be halted. Something must be invading or something!' Kyra thought, eyes wide. I have to get free!'  
  
Again, Kyra yanked at the sharp wires, and only succeeded in having one of them cut into her skin and cause her to bleed. Kyra cursed, wincing as she felt the sticky red blood dribble down her arm, a shooting pain erupting from the cut. Where did everyone go? Don't they know I'm still down here?'  
  
Transforming to Sapphire, she tried once again to break the wires, with no success. It was extremely annoying to be trapped like that, but Sapphire was mainly worried about what was happening to her fellow Gem Warriors at that time. Whatever that dark cloud was, it couldn't have been good...' Sapphire thought, gazing at the sky in hope to see any of her friends.  
  
A sudden explosion made Sapphire jerked to the right, the wire digging deeper into her already cut arm. Blinking a bit to clear the dust out of her eyes, Sapphire looked up... only to see the wall in front of her falling...  
  
Straight down at her...  
  
Sapphire's eyes widened, the sudden slow movement of someone's mind before death kicking in. She could see the danger, the wall falling, coming slowly down towards her, and Sapphire knew that it would be the last thing she'd ever see. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it felt like it was going to break out of her rib cage, and Sapphire closed her eyes tightly...  
  
When nothing happened, Sapphire willed herself to look up, and she saw the wall being held up by an assortment of vines. While she was still gaping at the wall, Sapphire suddenly felt the wires around her arms and legs being cut, and a sturdy hand pulling her to her feet. Looking up, Sapphire saw the last thing that she had expected.  
  
Emerald.  
  
Arigatou, Emerald.' Sapphire thought, unable to speak. Emerald hadn't said anything, given the horrifying truth of the situation- someone was attacking the Gem Warriors- but he had given her a relieved glance as he realized that she was all right. Domo arigatou...'  
  
You saved my life.'  


  
  
_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly,  
You taught me to see the me inside.  
Helped me hear the music of my heart, helped me hear the music of my heart.  
You opened my eyes, you opened the door,  
To something I've never known before.  
And your love... is the music of my heart..._  
  


  
There was a strange evil attacking the Gem Warriors.  
  
Kyra was confused. Until now, no evil creature had actually attacked the Gem Warriors personally... usually, the force was after something else- or, someone else. In fact, no one was actually suppose to know about the Gem Warriors, except for those people that the warriors helped... and really, none of them had gone on any major journeys. For the simple reason that they weren't ready yet.  
  
Is something bothering you, Kyra-chan? A voice asked, and Kyra looked up to see the concerned face of Koushiro.  
  
Kyra shrugged. It's just this new enemy... whoever it is, he's attacking in a way that I've never seen before...  
  
Koushiro sat down next to Kyra, resting his chin on his hands, and his arms on his knees. I don't know what to say, Kyra-chan. This is a new evil, I grant you that, but by being Gem Warriors, we have to admit that sometimes, there are some new forces. Raising an eyebrow at Kyra, Koushiro said, And I think that this guy is more powerful than anyone that we've faced so far.  
  
That's what I meant, Koushiro-kun. Kyra responded, hugging her knees. If this person was the same as a few of the evils that we've faced, I wouldn't be so scared, but whoever it is, he's completely different. He's... calculating, not anxious. Also, the fact that he nearly killed me isn't exactly a turn on...  
  
Koushiro smirked at Kyra's choice of words, shaking his head slowly. Then, regaining his serious composure, Koushiro replied, I wouldn't really know about that nearly killing you' part, but the fact that he wants to kill us is quite frightening... for one, how does this person even know about the Gem Warriors in the first place? And why is he trying to kill us?  
  
It could be a she, you know. Kyra mused, looking up at the sky. I don't know how it knows about us, and frankly, I don't care. I just want this guy out of here, so that things can relatively get back to normal, you know? Looking down at Koushiro, Kyra said, I personally wouldn't mind a vacation on some tropical island, how bout you? Shall we ditch the others and just leave?  
  
Koushiro smiled, rolling his eyes. Right, Kyra. Just as soon as this guy is defeated, we'll run away. Kyra laughed at the tone, and she shoved Koushiro's shoulder, making him fall over slightly. Koushiro scoffed, shoving Kyra back, and before she realized it, the two of them were fighting like a pair of two year olds.  
  
Ah, yes, the good old days...  


  
  
_What you taught me, only your love could ever teach me...  
You got through where no one could reach me... before...  
Cause you always saw in me,  
All the best that I could be,  
It was you who set me free._  
  


  
Kyra ran away from the battle scene, a chill running down her back. The new evil had been defeated... hadn't he? What was going on? For some reason, after they had destroyed this creature, the sky had gone pitch black, and it was hard enough to walk, much less find anyone else...  
  
A stick that was jutting out of the ground stopped Kyra in her tracks, and she fell hard to the ground, skinning her knee on a rock. Clutching her knee, Kyra didn't cry out, but she had to squeeze her eyes tightly shut to keep the tears of pain from leaking out. Breathing hard from all that running, Kyra decided that she would stay at that location until she was able to catch her breath...  
  
Hearing footsteps nearby, Kyra bit her lip and tenetively called out,   
  
The footsteps stopped, and a quiet voice- apparently female, called out,   
  
Kyra replied to the voice, who she recognized as Laura. The footsteps came closer, and Kyra noticed that there were two sets of them coming toward her, and she wondered who the other person was. Soon, Laura and the unknown person reached her, and even though she couldn't see them, Kyra was glad that they were there.  
  
a male voice asked, and Kyra realized that it was Koushiro. A hand touched her shoulder, and Kyra reached up to grab it. Taking his hand in her own, Kyra used the support to get up, wincing a bit a the injury on her leg. Blinking a bit, Kyra could almost make out the worried faces off Laura and Koushiro, who both looked just as beat up as she was at that moment.  
  
What's going on here? Kyra asked, her eyes narrowed in worry. I hate to say this, as how I'm supposed to be a leader... but I have no clue how to defeat this guy.  
  
Koushiro smirked. As fellow leaders, Kyra-chan, neither do we. Koushiro glanced down slightly, his ebony black eyes reflecting that he was in deep thought. Looking back up again, Koushiro said, Actually, I'm more concerned about where our friends are at this moment...  
  
Like we all know, this guy is different from anyone we've ever encountered before. Laura said, a distraught look in her eyes. It's hard to analyze someone that you don't know, or, at least, haven't met anyone like him before, and I don't know what he's planning. Will he capture us? Will he just kill us on the spot if he sees us? It really quite hard to tell, knowing that he's not exactly your average bad guy...  
  
Kyra shook her head. He seems like the type to capture and torture, hate to say it. Looking down at the ground, she muttered, Although, since he's so bent on getting rid of the Gem Warriors, I don't know what to think... At those words, Kyra felt her eyes begin to water, and she looked up at the sky in order to hide the tears that she knew were threatening to fall.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder, and Kyra heard Koushiro say, Hey, minna. Don't get down like this. Kyra looked down at the auburn-haired boy, her best friend, as he continued. If we get depressed and hateful, we won't be able to fight at all. It's all in how you think, because we are strong enough to defeat this guy.  
  
Koushiro grinned. We'll win, minna, I know it.  


  
  
_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly,  
You taught me to see the me inside.  
Helped me hear the music of my heart, helped me hear the music of my heart...  
  
You taught me to run, you taught me to fly,  
You taught me to see the me inside.  
Helped me hear the music of my heart, helped me hear the music of my heart.  
You opened my eyes, you opened the door,  
To something I've never known before.  
And your love... is the music of my heart..._  
  


  
And we did...' Kyra thought, snapping free of her trance-like state. Glancing at the clock, Kyra was surprised to see that it was nine o'clock, two hours after she had first sat down in front of the mirror. Remembering her trance, and all the memories that she apparently seemed to relive, Kyra figured that two hours sounded like an appropriate amount of time.  
  
Standing up and stretching her cold muscles, which were aching from sitting in the same position for so long, Kyra made her way over to the dresser that was in her room. In the alternate timeline, before the Gem Warriors had gone to the Digiworld, the dresser had been covered in pictures of her friends, smiling and laughing.  
  
Now, it was bare.  
  
Kyra blinked at a tear, which was beginning to form, and she recalled the last memory that she had received. We won by focusing our thoughts through friendship and love and all that good crap.' Kyra thought, smirking to herself as she thought of the cliché that came with the whole friendship and love' deal...  
  
As she was thinking of this, Kyra again acknowledged that Koushiro wasn't a Gem Warrior. He helped me so much when I was growing up, even though he was just growing up as well.' Kyra thought, sitting down on her bed and pulling the covers up. Thanks to him, I've learned to value love and friendship...'  
  
Kyra smiled, her blue eyes wide, as she thought, Now it's my turn...'  


  
  
_It's the music of my heart..._  
  


  
  
  
  
A/N: When Kyra says, Now it's my turn' at the end of this fic, she means that now, it's her turn to help the others. ^^; I hope you liked this side-story, it's my favorite of them all so far! ^^!  
  
Music of my Heart © by N'Sync & Gloria Estefan  
_(although I already gave you a disclaimer for Digimon and such, here ya go...)_  
Digimon © by Toei and Bandai  
Gem Warriors © by Kyra, aka, me, the author of this fic. ^^;  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan  
  
  



End file.
